Fairy Vegas
by Mariamiau
Summary: Mirajane Strauss iba a casarse, y con un hombre que no amaba. Erza Scarlet, como dama de honor y mejor amiga, toma la decisión de abrirle los ojos con un plan un tanto arriesgado. "Nos vamos a las Vegas" Sus amigos, se ven arrastrados al plan sin saber que ese viaje les cambiaría la vida a todos. Jerza. Lami. Nalu. Gruvia. Gale.
1. 1

8 de Agosto - 12.56 -🔑Habitación 586

* * *

Mirajane intentó abrir los ojos; pero en cuanto una pequeña luz se adivinó sobre ellos, un dolor en la sien la hizo jadear. La cabeza le iba a estallar y tenía tanta fatiga que parecía que la habían abierto, colocado su estómago al revés y vuelto a cerrar. Esto sin duda entraría en su top resacas.

En cuanto se habituó a la luz, consiguió abrir completamente los ojos y mirar aturdida a su alrededor. La habitación estaba completamente echa un desastre, pero al menos consiguió identificarla como su habitación.

Había plumas esparcidas por el suelo, una mancha gigante en el suelo que esperaba que no fuese sangre. Cerca de la puerta, un mono repiqueteaba contra su jaula pidiendo ser liberado.

Se incorporó bruscamente al darse cuenta que no estaba sola en su cama. Su mirada viajo por el cuerpo desnudo y aunque se estuviese tapando el rostro con una almohada, lo identificó. Ese culo era inconfundible; aunque en realidad nunca lo había llegado a ver sin ropa de por medio. Aguantó las ganas de tocar para ver si resultaba ser tan duro como siempre le había parecido, pero entreviendo algunos arañazos supuso que ya lo había probado suficiente.

Continuó subiendo por aquella espalda tan bien marcada por músculos, y ahora arañazos. ¿Cuantas veces había soñado con este momento desde que era una adolescente? Se mordió el labio. Se había metido en un buen lío, iba a poner fin al compromiso con Sting. Espero durante varios segundos tras tomar aquella decisión... Pero, no sintió tristeza alguna. En realidad sintió alegría.

Cerró los ojos intentando rememorar lo ocurrido. El casino. Un stripper. Tenía varias imágenes en su cabeza que bailaron. Le costaba terminar de juntarlo todo. Entonces, recordó la última conversación con su acompañante y enrojeció.

Volvió a mirar y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-**¡Estúpida Scarlet, lo consiguió!**

El hombre a su lado gimió, despertándose.

* * *

_¡Hola!~ Este fic en principio, constará de 27 capítulos que ya tengo escritos. Lo único que me falta es acabar de revisarlos, lo cual me suele llevar más de la cuenta debido a mis ansias de que nunca me parece lo suficientemente claro. Aún así, serán capítulos variados, algunos más cortos que otros, y será importante que os fijéis en la fecha pues habrá capítulos ambientados en el día siguiente y otros ambientados en el anterior. _

_Intentaré actualizar según vaya editando, y espero así retomar mi hábito de escritura con un fic más "fácil" de escribir ya que lleva una trama mucho más sencilla. Una vez halla acabado trataré de seguir con mi fic "Amazonas", el cual llevo sin actualizar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ya tengo ideado como se desarrollará; luego solo me falta escribirlo. Por otro lado, si no habéis leído ningún otro fic mío, os animo a pasaros por mi perfil y ojear mis obras por si os puede interesar alguna._

_¡Espero que disfrutéis, tanto como yo disfruto imaginando y escribiendo estas historias! ❤_


	2. 2

7 de Agosto - 17.43 - 🔑Café Pegasus, Magnolia

* * *

Eran un grupo de amigos que había ido agrandándose con el paso de los años. Todo comenzó con Jellal y Erza quienes dado que eran vecinos, habían jugado juntos desde bebés. Al llegar al colegio, el grupo adquirió el mayor número de integrantes; sin embargo, no fue hasta la adolescencia cuando el grupo se completó con Lucy, Juvia y Gajeel. Pero no siempre pudieron estar juntos, durante los años posteriores a la enseñanza obligatoria, algunos se trasladaron para estudiar en otras universidades. También los hubo quienes probaron suerte en trabajar en otras ciudades que les ofrecían más salidas laborales en lo que ellos aspiraban trabajar.

Aunque por causas del destino, habían acabado volviendo a la misma ciudad donde crecieron, reuniéndose de nuevo con sus viejos amigos. Muchos lo habían hecho tras acabar sus estudios y otros porque realmente se habían dado cuenta que por más que quisiesen no se encontraron cómodos y quisieron volver a estar con su familia.

Pero era bien sabido que entre aquellos amigos, existían más que vínculos de amistad. Entre ellos, en secreto, solían comentarse los verdaderos sentimientos que escondían hacia alguien en concreto de su grupo. Sin ningún avance por parte de ninguno de los integrantes, habían tratado de pasar página cada uno a su manera, con pésimos resultados. Otros por otro lado, aún no se daban cuenta ni de sus propios sentimientos, como era el caso de Gray. Y al final, todos se habían acomodado a esa amistad, que aunque sabía a poco, los mantenía unidos.

Pero todo eso estaba a punto de acabar. Mirajane Strauss entró en el café seguido por un hombre rubio que todos sus amigos identificaron como Sting.

-**No sabía que hoy venía.**\- masculló enfadado Laxus antes de que la pareja se acercase lo suficiente para oírlo. Jellal quien estaba sentado a su lado, le dio dos palmadas en el hombro como muestra de apoyo.

A diferencia del resto, ambos tenían la suerte de haber acabado trabajando en lo mismo. Tras finalizar sus estudios con un ambiente familiar un tanto especial, decidieron no irse de Magnolia para entrar en la academia de policía. Laxus acabó trabajando a pie de calle, patrullando. Se hizo cargo además, de la manutención de su demente abuelo. Su vida rebotaba entre el trabajo y su casa, a excepción de algunas mujeres que pudiesen acompañarlo de vez en cuando ganándose por tanto el título de mujeriego del grupo, seguido por muy cerca de Gray. Erza en varias ocasiones acusaba dicho título de ser el causante de su perpetua soltería, y el llegó a creérselo hasta el día en el que la que había sido su amor platónico desde el instituto empezó a salir con un hombre que desde su punto de vista, no merecía nada la pena. Ahora para él, ese hombre era la causa de su soltería.

¿Y porqué no se declaró antes? Durante la adolescencia y la juventud, Laxus tuvo serios problemas con el alcohol y ciertas sustancias. Cuando su abuelo perdió la custodia de su nieto, pasó a manos de unos padres que aún no estaban lo suficientemente desintoxicados para actuar como tales. Sin embargo, no quería ser llevado por asuntos sociales y aguantó tanto como pudo en aquel ambiente tóxico. Pero el tiempo no pasó en balde, y acabó desviándose del camino correcto y recayendo a un más fuerte en los vicios. Sin creerse lo suficiente bueno para aquella delicada mujer, decidió que no era oportuno si quiera declararse.

Con el tiempo y tras una pérdida inesperada, Mirajane marchó a otro país para probar suerte en el mundo del modelaje, perdiendo el contacto con él. Los años pasaron y tras obtener la fama suficiente, la albina volvió para montar su propia academia de modelos. Durante un tiempo pensó en declararse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba no se sentía a la altura de la mujer que tenía delante. Ella había cosechado éxitos y se codeaba con muchas nuevas amistades, hasta hombres que vivían de su propia imagen. Nunca encontró el momento ni las fuerzas para aventurarse. Y aún en el presente, se arrepentía de no haber aprovechado las ocasiones que había tenido; pues había acabado con las pocas posibilidades que tenía de estar en el papel actual de Sting.

Por otro lado, su amigo Jellal también había decidido quedarse en Magnolia y así poder cuidar de su hermana pequeña Wendy. Su madre no ganaba lo suficiente si quiera para comer y entró en la academia de policía; a pesar de que sus profesores le habían aconsejado que tenía que aprovechar su inteligencia. Con los años, decidió especializarse en la división de investigación para llegar a ser detective. Una vez tuvo un sueldo más acomodado, empezó a estudiar la carrera de criminología por una universidad a distancia. Su hermana una vez acabó el instituto con muy buenos resultados, se desplazó a la ciudad de Elmia para estudiar Medicina. Se alojó en la casa de su amiga de la infancia, Erza, quien la acomodó como su hermana postiza. Y eso dio una buena excusa a Jellal para visitar a su amor platónico.

La historia de ambos es un poco más complicada. Él durante el instituto recibía todo tipo de declaraciones, más no mostraba interés alguno en nadie. Con lo ocupado que estaba con su trabajo a tiempo parcial, la escuela y ayudar a su hermana en sus estudios, sentía que todo lo demás era secundario. La única excepción había sido su mejor amiga: Erza. En su cabeza, no habían recuerdos donde no la hubiese conocido aún. Habían crecido juntos ya que además de ser vecinos, sus madres habían sido amigas. Siempre solía estar por su casa, o él en la suya, mientras realizaban sus deberes. Y así continuó aún cuando ella le declaró que lo sentía como más que un simple amigo.

Su respuesta automática fue la del rechazo, como siempre hacía en cada declaración. Y para su sorpresa, ella tomó la respuesta como si ya la supiese de antemano, sin volver a sacar el tema. Eso le angustió para su sorpresa, al principio le enfadó que obviase algo así y más aún que lo olvidase tan rápido, comportándose con el como si nada ocurriese. Con el tiempo ese sentimiento fue evolucionando y golpeándolo hasta darse cuenta que realmente estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Pero cuando lo descubrió ya era demasiado tarde, y ella estaba en otro país estudiando. Cuando se independizó y sin la responsabilidad de su hermana; decidió probar a mantener relaciones con distintas mujeres. Pero todas acabaron siendo fugaces e intensas. Agotado por el drama que suponía cada una, decidió poner pausa y buscar otros métodos. Comenzó a realizar escalada y algún que otro tipo de actividades con Natsu quien siempre parecía dispuesto a arriesgarse el pellejo. Pero nada parecía sacarla de su cabeza.

Antes de probar a saltar en parapente, Erza volvió a la ciudad. Tras haber obtenido la mejor nota en las oposiciones, había conseguido plaza en los juzgados de la propia Magnolia y había podido volver a casa. Dejó a Wendy su piso, quien con un trabajo y ayuda de Jellal pudo seguir alquilando, y se trasladó a un duplex cerca de los juzgados.

Pero en los dos meses que hacía que había vuelto, aún no había encontrado la ocasión para confesar sus sentimientos. Y temía encontrarse en la misma situación que su amigo como no actuase a tiempo.

Cuando la albina llegó a la mesa, sus amigos se levantaron para saludarles.

-**Ay, Levy.**\- exclamó Mirajane.- **¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo!**

-**¡Te diste cuenta!**-exclamó ilusionada la aludida.- **Me lo planché.**

-**Te queda genial.**

-**Pues yo la veo igual**\- respondió el pelinegro que estaba sentado justo en frente de ella. Levy decidió aprovechar que estaba sentado delante de ella para demostrarle que aún siendo de baja estatura, sus piernas podían llegar a darle una buena patada.- **¡Ay!**

Gajeel había sido, junto a Juvia, la última adquisición del grupo. Siempre fue un chico problemáticos que había saltado de escuela en escuela buscando problemas. Repetidor de curso, matón de la escuela... Por lo único que parecía mostrar alguna pizca de respeto era hacia su preciada guitarra. Sus padres casi no apostaban por un futuro para su hijo, cruzaban los dedos para que al menos acabase los estudios básicos. Sus súplicas fueron escuchadas cuando al trasladarlo al séptimo instituto, se le asignó una tutora de su mismo curso, quien le hizo hincar los codos para conseguir finalmente el soñado aprobado. Pero no solo cambiaron sus notas; su hijo comenzó a pensar en el futuro y tras acabar sus estudios, decidió continuar formándose con un grado superior en Mecánica. Estarían por siempre en deuda con Levy McGarden. Pero no tuvieron muchas oportunidades de agradecérselo a la muchacha, pues esta partió al recibir una beca para estudiar en una de las mejores universidades.

Gajeel acabó trabajando como mecánico, para el orgullo de sus padres, en un taller cercano a su antigua vivienda y consiguió independizarse al cabo de un año. Continuó en contacto con su antigua tutora para poder enseñarle cada canción que iba componiendo. Con el tiempo, fue comprobando como sus nuevos ritmos iban tornándose cada vez más melancólicos, y fue a través de la música como se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Algo que su amiga, no supo apreciar.

"_Existe una vacante en la editorial, podría trabajar como editora a distancia. Solo tendría que ir y venir de vez en cuando_", aún recordaba leer aquel mensaje. Aquel día había estado metiéndose con sus malos hábitos de sueño y de lo mal que congeniarían con aquel nuevo trabajo, a lo que ella le respondió que era el menos indicado para enseñarle sobre malos hábitos. La conversación había llegado hasta altas horas de la madrugada y su corazón nunca se había sentido tan hinchado y lleno tras saber sobre su vuelta.

Durante los meses que llevaba Levy en la ciudad, habían salido en varias ocasiones solos. Pero en todas ellas, tuvo la sensación de que ella no tomaba en serio cada indirecta que le mandaba sobre pasar a otro nivel superior de amistad. Llegó un punto en el que comenzó a pensar que quizás no estaba interesado en él, ya que incluso muchos de sus amigos habían captado las indirectas y le guiñaban cada vez que lo veía entablar una conversación con ella. Sin embargo, aunque tratase de no hacerlo, las indirectas solían aparecer solas, y finalmente optó por permanecer a la espera de que o bien se enterara o bien le diese una respuesta clara por su parte.

-**Juvia piensa que hoy Mirajane se ve radiante**.- comentó la peliazul que estaba sentada justo al lado de Gajeel.

Juvia era prima de Gajeel, tras vivir toda su vida en Paris tuvieron que mudarse a Magnolia por el trabajo de su madre. Entró en el mismo instituto que su primo, esperando así socializar con más facilidad. Los primeros días fueron muy difíciles dado que se si ya de por si le costaba socializar en su idioma, mucho menos con uno que no dominaba. Por otro lado, su primo a parte de estar en una clase distinta, siempre estaba castigado en los intercambios y recreos, o realizando clases extras. Con el paso del tiempo, se acostumbró a la soledad tal como lo había hecho en su anterior escuela. Parecía estar predestinada a no tener amigos.

Después de un primer curso solitario, tuvo un cambio de clase con nuevos compañeros donde conoció a los que serían sus amigos y amor platónico hasta el día de hoy. Todo empezó al entrar en clase el primer día, justo cuando se había sentado en un pupitre en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la pizarra, un pelirrosa se le acercó.

"_Eh, tú, ese es mi sitio, es el único donde se puede dormir sin que me pillen_". Justo cuando estaba recogiendo sus cosas para cambiarse de pupitre, un chico muy atractivo apareció sin camiseta. "_Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirte así a mi Juvia_", había contestado el pelinegro. O al menos eso era lo que decía recordar Juvia. Otra persona que andaba cerca de la escena, Lucy, recordaba: "_Siéntate en otro lado y deja de dormir en clase o seguirás con el mismo cerebro de alfiler_". A lo que Juvia argumentaba que todo resultaba una invención para quitarle a su Gray, ganándose por tanto el puesto de "_Love Rival_".

A partir de aquel momento, Gray había intentado hacer entender a Juvia que realmente el no sentía lo mismo. Pero no existía persona más obstinada que Juvia. Ella le quería e iba a pelear por él. Y hasta día de hoy, aún continuaba tratando de conseguir el corazón de su amor platónico. Ambos habían estudiado en la misma universidad de Magnolia y habían tenido la suerte de acabar trabajando también en la misma ciudad. Él estaba practicando para algún día heredar la empresa de su padre y ella era maestra en un parvulario.

Lo que no sabía Juvia era que realmente, poco a poco Gray comenzaba a no sentir indiferencia hacia los sentimientos de Juvia. Hasta solía alarmarle cuando muchos hombres seguían las curvas de la mujer con la mirada. Y eso le hacía sentir extraño. Durante toda su vida solo había sentido algo hacia una mujer y fue un simple encaprichamiento cuando conoció a la que ahora era su mejor amiga: Erza. Por unas semanas pensó que realmente podía llegar a estar enamorado de su amiga, pero aquello fue volátil y acabó a los pocos días. Él no creía en el amor como tal, creía en la atracción física y no creía que una relación debía perdurar mucho. Lo que realmente te hacía quedarte por siempre con alguien era el hecho de que fuese más tu amiga que tu amante, y él tenía las suficientes amigas a su alrededor como para tener que limitarse sexualmente a solo una mujer.

Sin embargo, a veces sentía el anhelo de saber qué era despertarse con alguien que te abrazaba por las noches. Sentir que era acostarse y levantarse pensando en alguien. Sentir que alguien lo esperaría en casa al final del día. Pero no sabía si estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la amistad que tenía con Juvia por un estúpido capricho que seguramente le duraría algunos días.

Gray Fullbuster no creía en el amor.

-**Bueno, realmente tiene una razón para estarlo.**\- dijo Sting con una sonrisa.

Lucy sintió pena por el muchacho, realmente había conseguido ser repudiado por el grupo sin hacer algo más que salir con su amiga. Ella creía que era buen chico pero al igual que los demás, no le gustaba la manera mutua que tenían de aprovecharse aquella pareja. Era plenamente sabido por todos que su amiga quería casarse y tener hijos lo antes posible; y sus amigas más cercanas sabían que al no poder hacerlo con quien siempre había querido, optó por lo que pareció en principio un buen partido. Él por otro lado, siempre había estado enamorado de la prima de Lucy, Yukino. Estuvieron durante toda la secundaria juntos y buena parte de su juventud. Sin embargo, la distancia los hizo tomar caminos separados.

Desde que finalizó sus estudios universitarios, sus padres no hacían más que presionarlo para tener nietos que pudiesen heredar la empresa. Fue entonces cuando se reencontró con una amiga del instituto, Mirajane, quien también era albina como Yukino, y le pareció un buen remplazo para el que siempre quedaría por ser su gran amor.

-**¿A que te refieres?**-preguntó Lucy pensando lo peor.

Lucy Heartfilia era hija del famoso político Jude Heartfilia. Durante varias generaciones, el primer descendiente siempre se había dedicado a la política y Lucy, como primera y única hija de una madre que cayó enferma al poco de nacer, le tocaba como tal seguir con la tradición. Pero ella no sentía la misma pasión que sentía su padre hacia esa profesión. De pequeña solía esconderse a leer libros, y de adolescente escribía cuan podía hasta que era descubierta saltándose sus clases particulares de nuevo.

Un día decidió comunicar a sus padres su verdadera vocación: escritora. En un principio, no tomaron en serio las palabras de la joven, más cuando pasaron los meses y no pareció que fuese una fase, decidieron tomar medidas. Ella siempre había sido mimada e iba a un instituto con la alta sociedad de la ciudad; por lo que a modo disciplinario, decidieron limitar su dinero a una paga mensual y trasladarla a un colegio público con la esperanza de que la muchacha escarmentase. Si quería una vida acomodada como siempre había tenido, tendría que volver al camino de la política.

Sin embargo, lo que parecía un buen plan acabó tornándose en su contra y las ganas que tenia de ser escritora no hicieron más que aumentar hasta tal punto que acabó estudiando Literatura. Con un trabajo a media jornada como camarera, ganaba lo suficiente como para sobrevivir mientras escribía diversas novelas, las cuales esperaba que algún día que saliesen a la luz.

Sus padres aún esperaban que su hija recapacitase y volviese para retomar la tradición; pero con el tiempo fueron haciéndose a la realidad. Su hija realmente era feliz y eso les fue haciendo cada vez más tolerantes.

Ahora otra preocupación rondaba por la cabeza del matrimonio, y esta vez si que no estaban dispuestos a ceder. Su hija tampoco parecía tener intención de casarse ni mucho menos de tener hijos. En ningún momento había llevado a casa si quiera una pareja, lo único que había llegado a llevar eran amigos. Comenzaban a preguntarse si su hija tenía otro tipo de sexualidad que aún no quería confesar. Pero lejos de la realidad, su hija se sentía completamente exhausta en el ámbito amoroso. Cuando llegó al instituto público, había conoció a su grupo de amigos actual pero de entre ellos, siempre destacó alguien. Natsu.

El primer día fue sentada justo al lado de alguien que no paraba de dormir e inventar alguna jugarreta para pasar el rato mientras daban clases. Aquel chico parecía ser justo lo contrario a ella. Era inoportuno, un pesado, charlatán... ¡Ni siquiera se aprendió su nombre y solía llamarla Luce!

Sin embargo, no tardó en descubrir la verdadera faceta de aquel muchacho. Siempre había intentado integrarla y hacerla sentir parte de algo. Al igual que lo intento a su vez con Juvia durante su primer día al verla sola en aquel pupitre. Dentro de cada acción siempre guardaba algo que había salido de corazón ¡Hasta pensaba que peleaba con Gray por que era algo especial entre ellos! Y aunque a veces se pasara de intenso, resultaba ser agradable y divertido una vez lo conocías bien.

Pero el no era ningún libro abierto. Nunca supo con exactitud nada sobre la vida amorosa del que consideraba su mejor amigo. Escuchó en diversas ocasiones algunos comentarios que sugería que mantuvo un breve romance con Lisanna, la hermana menor de Mirajane, antes de que ella entrase en el instituto. Tampoco pudo investigar más, debido a que era un tema tabú en el grupo debido al fallecimiento de Lisanna debido a una leucemia agresiva que diagnosticaron demasiado tarde.

Su amigo parecía demostrar en la mayoría de las ocasiones querer una amistad. Sin embargo, había situaciones en las que ciertos gestos le hacían pensar lo contrario. No quería dar un paso en falso y perder tantos años de amistad por un simple presentimiento. Tampoco conseguía llegar a demostrarle algo, dado que no tenía grandes aptitudes seductoras. A pesar de que en varias ocasiones Mirajane había intentado ayudarla con ese tema. Siempre había acabado en una situación un tanto ridícula al intentarlo.

Finalmente, había optado por esperar y ver como la historia se iba a desarrollando. Mientras tanto, usaría las palabras para poder describir cuan cohibida se sentía sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Con suerte al menos sacaría algún best-seller de aquello.

-**¿No te bajó la regla este Lunes?**-preguntó alarmada Erza.

-**No estoy embarazada**.- negó mientras reía por la cara de angustia de sus dos amigas.

-**¿Cómo sabéis los periodos de cada una?**-preguntó Natsu entre impresionado y consternado.

Para Natsu Dragneel, las mujeres eran un misterio. Desde pequeño, siempre había sido muy bruto y se había ganado muchas broncas de sus profesores por tratar de jugar con las niñas tal y como su naturaleza pedía. Trató por tanto de alejarse de problemas y se dedicaba a pelear con Gray, quien parecía ser tan bruto como él. Hasta que llegó Erza, quien no parecía tener reparos en darle dos buenos puñetazos a ambos para separarlos.

Aprendió poco a poco a socializar más, incluso aprendió que para pelear no eran necesario los puñetazos, también se podían tener peleas verbales con Gray las cuales no resultaban ser tan mal vistas por el resto de personas. O al menos eso pensaba.

Formó junto a Erza y Gray una unión muy fuerte que le llevó a formar junto con Jellal, Laxus, Mirajane y Levy, el grupo de amigos inicial que perduraría por siempre. Sintió lo que era encajar en algo y supo que nunca estaría solo mientras estuviesen sus amigos quienes parecían comprender el poco tacto o lo bruto que podía ser a veces. No soportaba ver que hubiese alguien desubicado sin amigos. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Lisanna.

Era una muchacha muy dulce y menuda que solía reírse de cada una de las tonterías de Natsu. Le perseguía por el recreo, el único momento donde diferentes cursos coincidían, y solía animarle en cada pelea. Tras varias semanas, le hizo prometer que algún día se casarían. Él dudó pues no sabía todavía muy bien que significaba casarse. "_Significa que estaremos siempre juntos_", le había dicho Lisanna alegremente. A él le gustaba pasar tiempo con su nueva amiga, por lo que aceptó.

A pesar de que nunca había sentido más que amistad hacia ella, le dolió muchísimo su fallecimiento. Fueron años duros con caras tristes, silencios largos y un hueco vacío que parecía no llenarse. Hasta sentarse en la mesa para almorzar en el recreo parecía algo completamente distinto.

Al cabo de un año, llegó una nueva alumna que resultó ser una chica aparentemente mimada. Solía responder borde a cada uno de sus intentos por socializar con ella y siempre tenía esos aires de señorita que parecían sacados de la alta nobleza. Pero a pesar de eso, continuó molestándola y llevándola al límite de su paciencia. Con el tiempo sabía que ella comenzaría a sentir que aquellas bromas eran parte de su relación de amistad.

Conociendo a su nueva compañera a fondo descubrió como una imagen que uno proyecta no solía resultar ser la verdad. Él a pesar de ser un bruto y bocazas, solía ser alguien que se preocupaba muchos por sus amigos y estaba dispuesto a llegar a cualquier límite por ellos. Y ella, también era valiente a su manera. Desafiando a toda su familia, estaba siguiendo el palpito que dictaba su corazón. Planeaba ser escritora, y estaba decidida a serlo.

Vio como estrechaba lazos con Erza, Levy, Mirajane,... ¡incluso Gray para la desdicha de Juvia! La gente que estaba a su alrededor parecía siempre confiar en ella. Poco a poco, la distancia entre ambos fue tan mínima que entendió algo que creyó que nunca le ocurriría. Él quería pasar cada momento de su vida con ella, y cuando no estaba sentía un gran vacío.

Se había enamorado de ella. Y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Gray, quien puso cara de decepción al conocer la realidad de su amigo, le dijo que ni lo intentara que el amor no existía. Optó entonces por pedirle consejo al experto en mujeres, Laxus. Pero su respuesta no le resultó una buena idea debido a que él no esperaba solamente trato sexual. Eso le dejó a Jellal como última opción . "_Declararte_", le aconsejó sin más. "_¿Y que hago si con eso pierdo nuestra amistad?_", preguntó Natsu. "_Si tienes miedo a perderla, no lo hagas._", le dijo su amigo. Al ver la cara de angustia¡, añadió: "_también podrías mandar alguna que otra indirecta y esperar a que lo entienda_".

Natsu Dragneel no entendía como conquistar a una mujer, mucho menos como declararse. Y si llegase el día que aquellos sentimientos fuesen recíprocos, tampoco sabría mantener una relación. Él realmente estaba confuso.

-**¿Nunca has oído hablar de como se sincronizan las mujeres con el periodo?**-le preguntó Gray como respuesta.- **Te dije que no durmieras en clase.**

-**Gray, no es algo que se dé en clase.**\- le corrigó Jellal.- **Se trata de un mito.**

-**Mito o no, la verdad es que a las cinco nos suele bajar a la vez**.-añadió Levy para la sorpresa de muchos, ella solía ser siempre la voz de la razón.

-**A Juvia aún no le entró.**

-**¿Como que no te entró?**-preguntó Gray alarmado.- **Tienes un retraso de...**-comenzó a contar los dedos.

-**Hoy es viernes,**-le dijo Natsu.- **son cuatro. ¿Que decías sobre quedarte dormido en clase, idiota?.**

-**Lo que acabas de hacer no tiene ningún mérito.**-respondió Gajeel ganándose una intensa mirada del pelirosa.

-**Este mes has quedado muy poco con nosotras.**-lloriqueó Erza, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Juvia. Luego, levantó la mirada.-** Un momento, ¿no serás tú la embarazada?**

-**No. Juvia sigue siendo virgen.**

-**Vaya, demasiada información.**-comentó Sting tras un largo silencio, haciendo que todos volviesen a recordar el tema principal.

-**¿Y bien?** \- pidió Laxus, quien parecía no estar de muy buen humor. Aunque para muchos, Laxus nació con mal humor.

Mirajane y Sting se miraron durante un breve lapso antes de girarse a sus amigos.

-**¡Nos casamos!**-gritaron al unísono.

El silencio por la virginidad de Juvia pareció una milésima de segundo comparado con el que se obtuvo tras la noticia sorpresa.

-**¿C-como?**-consiguió decir su amiga pelirroja quien sentada entre Mirajane y Juvia, no podía evitar la intensa mirada de la futura novia.

-**Pues no sabemos si por la Iglesia o por lo Civil.**\- respondió la albina.

-**¿Qué?**-preguntó Erza aún en shock.

-**Creo que lo que Erza quiere decir, es que enhorabuena.**\- dijo Lucy para tratar de salvar la situación.

-**Gracias**.- dijo la joven pareja.

Tras esto sucedió una conversación en la que pidieron detalles de como le había pedido la mano o de si habían hecho algún plan para el evento. Al parecer, llevaban alrededor de un mes prometidos, y habían esperado a que todos estuviesen reunidos para dar la gran noticia. A pesar de que trataban que fuese una conversación fluida, la tensión se palpaba con cada comentario. Al cabo de una hora, cuando Erza finalmente salió del trance, pidió a Mirajane que le acompañase al baño.

-**¡No lo voy a permitir!**\- exclamó Erza tras entrar en el baño.-** Vas a arruinarte la vida, conociéndote ya estarás buscando el bebé. Seguro que en la boda nos das la noticia de si es niño o niña.** -tomó aire mientras hacia aspavientos con los brazos.-**¡Me agotas! ¡Strauss estás mal de la cabeza! ¿Como se te ocurre! Entiendo que llegues a mantener una relación, a ver si así con suerte consigues que al estúpido Laxus se le mueva un poco el cerebro y actúe ¡Pero es muy distinto si te casas! ¿En serio! ¡Ahí se hacen promesas de amor y fidelidad!** -se giró bruscamente hacia ella, para dar énfasis a sus últimas palabras- **¡Tú no lo amas! ¡Y él no te ama a ti! ¿Que hacéis!**

-**Ara ara, y yo que pensaba hacerte mi dama de honor.**

Erza infló sus mofletes en señal de molestia. A ella le encantaba la idea de ser dama de honor, y le había hecho prometer desde pequeña que lo serían de cada una al casarse. Pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante la felicidad de su amiga.

-**Aunque me maravilla la idea de ser tu dama de honor, esta no va a ser la ocasión.**

-**Erza,** -suspiró cansada su amiga. Era cierto que ella tampoco estaba muy segura de dar aquel paso, incluso se pensó aceptar el compromiso cuando Sting se le declaró. Sin embargo, estaba cansada de esperar y mucho menos teniendo la posibilidad de conseguirlo ya.- **la decisión está tomada.**

La peliescarlata se limitó a asentir mientras su mente se esforzaba tratando de idear un plan que abriese los ojos a su amiga. Pero no se le ocurría nada. Volvieron a la mesa, donde el ambiente parecía más tenso aún debido a la ausencia de ambas.

-**¿Habéis visto la nueva película que entró esta semana en la cartelera?**-preguntó Natsu, mientras trataba de algún modo cambiar de tema de conversación para poder así aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-**¿La comedia?**-preguntó Gajeel.

-**Es una película demasiado tonta.**\- comentó Levy.

-**Exacto, perfecta para Natsu.**

-**¡Eh! ¿Quieres pelea!**

-**No sé puede esperar mucho de una película que se titula "Resacón en las Vegas"**.-añadió Mirajane entre risas.

Erza desconectó de la conversación cuando una brillante idea surgió en su mente. Se le ocurrían diferentes situaciones en las que Mirajane, tras perder el control debido a una increíble ingesta de alcohol, se diese cuenta que no debía casarse con alguien que no amaba ni le amaba.

-**Nos vamos a las Vegas.**

En un principio, nadie pareció escucharla, por lo que volvió a decirlo, esta vez asegurándose de que todos le prestaban atención.

-**¿Cómo?**\- preguntó Sting entre risas, pensando que la joven estaba de broma.

-**Bueno, tú no.**\- el aludido levantó una ceja excéptico.- **Va a ser la despedida de soltera.**

-P**ero, ¿una despedida de soltera no se supone que es únicamente para mujeres?** -respondió un tanto a la defensiva. No le hacía mucha gracia que su prometida se fuese a Las Vegas, y mucho menos con cierto amigo con el que guardaba un gran afecto. Él sabía de primera mano lo que ocurría en aquellos lugares. Y aunque precisamente no es que sintiese muchos celos, no le gustaría que le tomaran el pelo y le pusiese los cuernos. Además, eso descolocaría sus planes de compromiso y sus padres estarían muy disgustados de tener que esperar aún más años para tener un nieto.

-**Soy la dama de honor, y es mi deber organizarla,** -respondió con un deje de amenaza.-**¿me vas a decir tú como hacerlo?** -Sting levantó las manos en señal de rendición y rezó para que alguno de los presentes se negase al plan.-**Bien, ¿alguno tiene algún otro comentario al respecto?** -Todos se miraron entre sí y Juvia levantó la mano con un poco de miedo. - **¿Sí?**

-**¿Cuándo nos vamos?**

-**Hoy.**


	3. 3

8 de Agosto - 12.42 🔑 Habitación 575

* * *

Erza Scarlet se despertó tras escuchar un golpe. Lo primero que hizo tras incorporarse fue analizar su entorno; pero todo a su alrededor parecía en su sitio, excepto por el hecho de que aquella no era su habitación. En el suelo, había esparcida una mezcla de ropa de hombre y mujer. Pero no reconocía ninguna de aquellas prendas como suya. Pero tendría que serlo, porque sino no tendría sentido que ella estuviese allí desnuda con una camisa de estrellitas como única prenda.

Se paró varios segundos al reconocer aquella camisa. Comenzó a sonrojarse al recordar de quien era y rodó sobre el colchón entre histérica y emocionada. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a observar aún más detenidamente las prendas. Finalmente pudo confirmar que aquellas prendas femeninas no eran suyas. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

"_Ay no, ¿un trío!_", se cuestionó sorprendida, perdiendo parte del entusiasmo que había sentido instantes atrás. "_¿Hasta este extremo he llegado por tener algo con Jellal?_", se preguntó. Trató de recordar alguna escena de la noche anterior, y sobre todo recordar a la tercera persona que parecía haber pasado la noche con ella y su amor platónico. Pero no recordaba nada.

Siguió el rastro de la ropa hasta llegar al fondo de la habitación, donde se suponía que estaba el baño. Entonces fue cuando reparó en algo aún más extraño. La puerta del baño estaba trabada con una silla. Había alguien encerrado en el baño, y parecía haber sido encerrado por ella misma antes de caer dormida.

Haciendo a un lado su triangulo sexual, se apresuró a volver a la cama donde agarró lo que parecía más pesado, la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Se acercó a la puerta sigilosamente y pegó la oreja; sin embargo no parecía escucharse nada. Retiró la silla, haciendo el menor ruido posible. La adrenalina circulaba por su cuerpo y se preguntó si esto era lo que sentían Jellal o Laxus cada vez que salían a trabajar.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido alguno, algo que ella agradeció, y con la lámpara alzada se abalanzó a investigar, pero lo que encontró no llegó a alarmarla, más bien lo que hizo fue traumatizarla.

Con un hilo de voz y los ojos bien abiertos, solo pudo decir:

-**¿Qué habéis hecho?**

* * *

_Este capítulo ha sido muy corto, lo sé. Pero me gusta la idea de entrelazar el futuro con el pasado. El siguiente será más extenso y como tal, tardaré un poco más en editar por lo que quizá no lo suba mañana sino pasado. _

_Antes de nada, quisiera hacer mención especial hacia_ **aliciacevbra **_por sus reviews._ ❤


End file.
